The Little Feol Viera
by Phantasia515
Summary: Looking back, no one could have expected that little outcast to grow into what she did. She defied all to make real her dream. I will always be truly grateful to that little Feol viera who became our salvation...Part of the 'My Feol Viera' series


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy XII but I do own Freyja.

* * *

"You are never too old to set another goal or to dream a new dream."

C.S. Lewis

* * *

Looking back, no one could have expected that little outcast to grow into what she did. Not even the little outcast herself. Her race, shunned by all, taught never to wish for any more than what they were. But she was different; I saw that in her from the moment we met. She defied all before her. She defied the law and the king, to make real her dream. She promised me that and now, at the end of it all, I see she has kept that promise; to protect all our people, regardless of race, religion and class. She has chosen to do this despite what we, as a world, have done to her and her people. For this I will always be truly grateful; grateful to that little outcast, that little Feol viera for following her heart and forgiving our sins.

The first time I met her, she was a scared little girl. Unknowing and frightened of this brave new world she had discovered. But through it all, she stayed determined and hopeful that she would be our salvation. At first, I thought her unwise and reckless, for there was no salvation for a world that relied on the stolen powers of the gods, but then, as our journey progressed I began to see her differently. I began to see her vision in a new light. Our world would be saved by her heart; the gods would forgive us as she had done, and we would be given a new chance at life. This was a dream I welcomed with open arms.

And so, it seemed, did all the peoples of Ivalice. She was worshiped everywhere she went but never would she expect it. In fact she avoided the attention and when there was no choice, she would simply smile and say that it was her duty. But it wasn't until that day on the Phon Coast that we knew this was what she was born to do; I remember it like it was yesterday. Penelo, poor Penelo, she had known all along what being a summoner meant; she told us that day, and I will never forget her words till the day I die. 'Freyja will die' she had said, and as the reality of what little Freyja was about to do struck me, I know I shed a tear. In fact, I know of no man, woman or child who would have not at that moment. But dear little Freyja, she just smiled, and I think I knew then that she had already accepted her fate long ago, and that the moments where she had paused on our journey was simply her saying goodbye to the places she'd never see again.

And it was then I saw her for who she truly was; no longer a scared little girl, but a summoner whose hopes and dreams would give Ivalice a new start. For the first time in my life, and I should say I know not of any other time where I have felt in this way, I felt both overwhelming joy and crippling sorrow. She knew her life would never be the same as ours; that she would never be accepted for what she was. So she strived to give her people a new lease of life as well as ours. She would die for us, in the hope that her people would be accepted for who they are. And I suppose she was right; the sacrifice of a Feol viera for the people of Ivalice would give the people means to rethink their treatment of this misunderstood race.

But through it all we could not accept that she would have to die for us, for Ivalice. When a summoner summons the Final Summon, it is said that once its job is finished, it takes the life of the summoner as payment. We would not stand by and watch her die, and so against the pain and the suffering, we stood by her side. I suppose, I have a certain sky pirate to thank for that. As little Freyja summoned her Esper; it sent the Undying to a place where the angered souls rest in peace. And although our little Feol viera had accepted her fate; we had not. I remember standing there that day, as the Final Summon came to accept its payment for its work before it returned from whence it came until it was called on again. And I remember standing between it and our summoner, and above all, I remember thinking how foolish our actions were. But we still fought that Esper, because we fought for Freyja.

In hindsight, we should have never struck down that monster, but I never regretted my actions that day, and I know none of our group ever will. Freyja fought for us; so we fought for her. In striking down that creature, the summoner's journey was ended. No longer would a summoner have to travel the length and breadth of Ivalice to summon the Final Summon to protect our world. It has been 6 months and I see everyday that the people of Ivalice are changing; they follow High Summoner Freyja's teachings and have improved their way of life so much. They no longer use the power of the gods for ill use, only for necessity, to improve our way of life for good.

After the battle on the Bahamut, the people of Ivalice began to call Freyja, High Summoner, a fitting title, I feel, for someone who was willing to give up her life for those who at first had treated her unjustly. She lives on Mt. Bur-Omisace now, rebuilding the temple. I hear every day of thousands of people traveling to see her, and though I have not made the journey myself, I have received many a letter from her. It seems we must rethink our attitudes to people we do not know much about. We must not be scared of what we do not know. We must all strive to be like High Summoner Freyja; this is what the people of Ivalice must strive to do; be accepting and forgiving. This is why I write these memoirs now, so no one will ever forget what Ivalice has been through these short years and how we have come out the other side, better for it.

And so, I finish these memoirs, hoping that the tales of Lady Freyja will never be forgotten. But I feel I must finish these tales with one final memory; a memory of our time back on Mt. Bur-Omisace when the Gran Kiltias still lived. He said something to Freyja that I know kept her going through the hardships when she had to cope on her own. "Follow your dreams, for as you dream you shall become."

And she did...

From the 'Memoirs of Queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca'

* * *

Another little one-shot from the 'My Feol Viera' series, created by yours truly.

Reviews wanted and ideas for new stories are always welcome

Tasha  
X


End file.
